1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a remote control apparatus having a television monitor capable of displaying an image according to a video signal sent from electronic equipment such as a video camera or a camcorder through a video signal line, and to an electronic equipment control system utilizing such a remote control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a conventional remote control apparatus with a television monitor is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. 57-166782 (H04N5/26) laid-open on Oct. 14, 1982. In this related art, a video camera and a remote control apparatus are connected to each other through a cable for transmitting a video signal from a camera circuit of the video camera to the remote control apparatus and a control signal from the remote control apparatus to the video camera. Then, an image according to the video signal is displayed on a view finder provided on the video camera.
Furthermore, another example of a remote control apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. 1-227580 (H04N5/232) laid-open on Sep. 11, 1989. In this related art, the remote control apparatus has a function of a remote control by utilizing an infrared ray, and a video signal transmitted from a video camera by an electronic wave is received and displayed by an electronic view finder.
In the former remote control apparatus, it is impossible to wireless-control the video camera. Furthermore, in the latter remote control apparatus, a transmitter and a receiver for transmitting and receiving the video signal of the electronic wave are required, and therefore, a cost of the system becomes high.